


Glasses

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, One Shot, glasses!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: It seemed like a normal morning like any other, until Ignis goes to see Prompto and learns about a little secret that the blond has been keeping.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write one-shots but this just came to me the more I looked at art of Prompto with glasses.
> 
> Also thanks to [Ostelan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstelanExcruciasm/pseuds/OstelanExcruciasm) for helping me add some more detail to this.

It was morning with the sun just peaking over the horizon. Gladio had dragged Noctis out earlier once again to do some more training with him, Leaving Ignis peace and quiet to make breakfast for when the two would return and Prompto would wake up. Eventually though Ignis knew he would most likely have to wake up the blond sooner or later if he continued to sleep.

Soon enough, he started to hear faint muttering coming from the tent, the first sounds of Prompto waking up. Ignis smiled as he continued cutting vegetables, listening unintentionally to the disoriented moaning and shuffling of the late-riser. Prompto did not snore, but was unmatched in the occasional noise he made during sleep. One could not say whether he slept heavy or light, whether his dreams were pleasant or frightening, only that he was restless. He tossed and turned, moaning and mumbling, sometimes brushing up against the nearest warm body with an unconscious attempt to hold onto the other body as closely as he could. Ignis had been on the receiving end of such behavior for only a few times so far, and would be lying if he said he didn't smile in just the same way every time. There was something intriguing about Prompto's soft voice, talking nonsense in the night while pressing into his back. In only moments, he would roll back over and tuck himself into Gladio's arms for a while, but Ignis savored those times when he had him so close. His chest fluttered just thinking of it.

Ignis finished chopping the ingredients and was on to seasoning when he realized that Prompto was still muttering to himself. He'd assumed that Prompto would get up soon enough like any other morning, but when minutes passed and he heard an exasperated groan of frustration, Ignis grew curious.

It was not like Prompto to really dilly dally in the morning. Not usually unless he was playing around with trying to wake up Noctis, but that was not the case at the time.

Putting down his knife he wiped his hands before making his way over to the tent. He could see Prompto was hunched over in the corner, running a hand through his hair.

"Prompto, is everything all right?"

"Yeah yeah! Everything's fine! Just fine… I'll… I'll be ready soon."

There was a clear uneasy sound in his tone. Ignis easily figured out Prompto was lying and trying to cover up whatever it was. While Ignis knew it was probably not any of his business, he hated to see the energy of the group sounding so upset.

"Are you quite sure? If there is something on your mind, you could tell me."

"N-No… it's nothing," Prompto muttered, still not turning around.

"Prompto, whatever it must be there is nothing to worry about I assure you. I only wish to help if I am able."

"I don't want…" Prompto started to say, but he trailed off. "I guess I can trust you, but you promise you won't tell Noct or Gladio?"

Ignis furrowed his brows, trying to wrap his head around it. He couldn't figure out what it was that Prompto wanted to hide, there was nothing that could come to mind at all. But he was still going to do whatever he could.

"I promise." After that he finally made his way into the tent and sat down.

A few seconds passed before Prompto sighed and turned around. Ignis had seen that same face on countless mornings before, and yet something was quite different today. Prompto had long since shaken off the lingering wisps of sleep, and his eyes were wide and awake, but downcast. There was nothing physically wrong with him, much to Ignis' relief, but he looked very upset. It was that forlorn expression which tugged at Ignis' heartstrings again, compelling him to act, to fix whatever was troubling the boy

"Okay…" Prompto replied. "I um… I apparently ran out of contact solution last night, but I was too tired to realize…"

It was not the answer that Ignis was expecting to hear. Far from it for sure. "Prompto I didn't know that you needed-"

"I always wore my contacts around you guys," Prompto cut in. "I don't think Noct really remembers when he first met me anyway before I wore them…"

Slowly Ignis reached out and placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "So you'll have to wear your glasses?"

"Yeah… until we can stop at a store where I can get a refill on the solution."

"So where's the issue?"

"I don't like… having to wear my glasses," Prompto admitted . His voice was still soft and far from his usual confidence.

"And why would that be?"

"Cause… cause I look stupid," Prompto said before lowering his head.

"Now I would highly doubt that. I am sure you look fine in them," Ignis replied, knowing in the back of his mind that there was nothing in Eos that could make Prompto look stupid.

Prompto shook his head. He pulled his legs up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. "No I wouldn't! I'll look like a dork and you guys will just laugh at me."

Ignis straightened up a bit, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Prompto, you know very well that I wear glasses and the three of you do not make fun of me for it. There may be the occasional joke, but none of it is ever with ill-intent."

"Yeah but you rock the glasses look. You actually look cool. I wouldn't…"

Ignis could feel a slight heartache from Prompto's simple words and the sadness in his eyes. It made him wonder just how much Prompto could have gone through to have him have such low confidence about himself. To be fearful of how a friend would react, it truly did hurt Ignis to know how worried Prompto really was.

"Oh Prompto…" Ignis moved to Prompto's side and wrapped one arm around him. "I assure you that you would not be laughed at or mocked. You know Noct and Gladio well enough for that."

"But even if they aren't mocking me and just teasing… I don't know if I could take it. I wouldn't know if they mean it or not. Gladio likes to be blunt… I just know he'll say something…"

"Well if it upsets you, then I will let him know. How does that sound?"

Prompto lifted his head, looking Ignis directly in his eyes. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course. There's nothing you have to be ashamed of. In fact I am sure you must look quite sophisticated wearing your glasses."

Prompto managed to chuckle a little. "Maybe. So could we be like… glasses buddies or something?"

Ignis laughed lightly. "Yes I suppose we could. That is, if you are feeling confident enough."

Prompto smiled before turning to his back and reaching inside. He pulled out a small sleek black case for holding glasses and then cracked the case open. With a sigh he pulled out a pair of glasses with thick black frames. He placed them on, pausing for a moment before turning to stare at Ignis with a wide grin.

"So, how do I look?"

Ignis stared at Prompto long and hard. Taking in how Prompto looked, he still was Prompto in each and every way but now with the added glasses. But at the same exact time he felt taken back by how the blond now looked. It did give a different air to him, but Ignis couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But Ignis knew for certain that Prompto's cheerful smile still was able to lighten up the mood and the glasses seemed to only add to it. Perhaps Ignis would dare even say Prompto was rather _cute_ with the frames.

It took a moment before Ignis found the words, nearly swallowing his tongue in the process. He smiled, hoping his sudden nervous demeanor hadn't put Prompto off. "You look perfectly fine Prompto, nothing you need to worry about."

Suddenly Prompto had his arms wrapped around Ignis, laughing happily. "Thanks Iggy! So… glasses buddies?"

Ignis started to chuckle again. "Yes, glasses buddies sounds about right."

Prompto brought his face a little closer, their faces meet inches apart now. "You know… I just had a thought."

"And what would that be?" Ignis asked, trying to push away the nervousness he felt turning in his stomach. He thought back to how close he slept with the other three, but this closeness was something completely different. When it came to sleep that was all out of Prompto's control. Now this was when they were awake and actively making choices. Something about this was making his heart race.

"I've never actually seen you without your glasses," Prompto muttered, staring deeply into Ignis's eyes. "Like you always go to bed last and stuff. Either you never take them off or I legit never have noticed. So… you've seen me now with glasses, so do I get to see you without yours?"

Ignis found himself making an inaudible gulp. "Prompto, I really don't think that-"

"You're not being shy about it are you?" Prompto asked in a teasing manner. "Just like you told me, I am sure you will look fine."

Ignis smirked. Prompto was quick to the point at least. "Very well. I suppose it is a sort of trade if you view it like that."

Ignis was ready to take off his glasses when Prompto slowly reached up and took hold of them. Carefully he pulled them off, folding up the arms as he stared with wide eyes. "Whoa…"

Ignis could feel heat burning in his cheeks. Never before had he had someone stare at his face, nor stare so close. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Prompto's, who was examining him closely.

After a moment he cleared his throat, wanting to break up the silence. "Is something wrong?" Ignis asked softly.

"No no! Just that…" Prompto mumbled as he inched closer. "You look good. Like really good! I mean… ah ha… you know…"

Ignis noticed a dusting of pink covered Prompto's cheeks as he looked away. Carefully Ignis reached out and placed a hand on Prompto's cheek. The butterflies still tickled his sides, but for a moment he decided to go with what they were telling him. "If it pleases you, maybe I'll wear them less often."

Prompto smiled. "Okay, and maybe I'll try to wear my glasses more… you know, if you want me to."

"It's up to you in the end, but I would not be opposed to it."

The two of them were even closer now, barely any space between them. They stay there though, staring into each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow as they moved even closer. Ignis was sure that they would close that gap between them… but before they were able they heard the loud boisterous shouts from Gladio and Noctis.

Quickly the two backed up from one another and Ignis placed his glasses back on. He cleared his throat as he went and backed out of the tent. "I think I may have forgotten that I was going to prepare breakfast. I might as well resume that."

"R-Right! Sorry I took so much of your time!" Prompto replied as he fiddled with his glasses slightly.

"It was well worth it," Ignis smiled, his heart still racing, before he headed out of the tent.


End file.
